Existing flight and route management (FARM) systems are limited in scope with respect to their input data as well as their priorities. For example, a FARM system may take into account only static weather and traffic data, localized for the immediate physical and temporal vicinity of a single aircraft, as opposed to predictive weather and traffic information. The routing priorities of such a system may be similarly limited, recommending a route that minimizes flight distance or fuel consumption while avoiding obvious threats. It may therefore be desirable to provide flight and route management via a distributed system that combines onboard and ground-based processing to provide synchronized situational awareness to ground control and to multiple aircraft flying multiple routes, including real-time and predictive awareness of weather and atmospheric conditions that may develop and change position or size over time. It may additionally be desirable to provide a system for flight and route management that can dynamically prioritize aircraft routing based on new and diverse constraints, such as passenger comfort, customized business rules, or specific mission objectives.